owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Nineteenth Theory - Shinoa's feelings. Something Shikama Doji, the devil himself cannot manipulate.
Well, it's been such a long time since I posted or updated a new theory. This theory is quite special because it'll focus on something many tend to guess or more likely confuse; but that's just my perception.' It will focus in that main feeling which is "love". I'm not taking as a base an old theory I made because it'd look like a contradiction but instead, this theory will focus only on how the love she felt started to grow inside of her but even Shikama Doji couldn't affect it himself. (This is thanks to the second volume of the World Resurrection at 19)' Shinoa is one of those characters with that holds a mysterious past, a peculiar personality to the point some find annoying while others find it cute or funny. So far, we've seen Shinoa being a sarcastic girl without a care of the world until she discovered that the war her squad was in wasn't a game, that the situation they were in was dire, was edgy, difficult to the point someone would love to give up. But, we've also seen a Shinoa growing as a character that cares a lot about her squad, that understands the fact that each member of her squad has rough days and tries to cheer them up with her sarcasm or bad jokes but, of course, that attitude or facade had to disappear at some point, which is something we start to notice in chapter 57. Yep, that's the moment on which Shikama Doji started to move his huge theater as the cruelest and merciless villian he is. (Yep, he's basically God in the OnS universe unless someone manages to obtain a power equivalent to him) Well, that's the set point on which this theory or fact starts up. First of all, I've read so far that Shikama Doji had a certain influence on Shinoa when it came to her feelings but first, we need to know when this idea came up with, and this was largely thanks to Mahiru pointing out that Shinoa lacked desires, lacked a love interest but of course, Mahiru detecting what her little sister felt, she knew very well what Shinoa felt was love whenever she looked at Yu. (NOTE: I'm just stating things in relation with the manga, this theory has no intention of shipping). In Shinoa's case, those kind of feelings were unknown feelings but why? Well, to begin with, Shinoa was raised without knowing what love meant, but of course, saying this would be a lie because deep down we know she loved someone so deeply when she was a kid, and that person is no less than Mahiru. Mahiru was the best older sister for her, she tried her best to protect her along with Guren but of course, she needed to keep her distance in order to not drag any kind of enemy Mahiru had towards Shinoa. In those moments, Shinoa was heartbroken because when Kureto was interrogating Guren, Mahiru told Kureto to do what he pleased with Shinoa, which made her experiment the first feeling of sadness; that feeling led another one to grow deeply on Shinoa, which was to become distrustful of anyone who tried to get close to her. Being that way when she was just 7 years old until she was 15 years old; made her a person who would wear a mask just like Shinya Hiragi. Both wear masks in order to cover up what they really feel but in Shinoa's case, she was dead inside, she didn't have a reason to live, nothing at all, except with the company of Shikama back then when he was trapped in Tenri's body. This could be specially pointed out thanks to Guren in the first chapters of the story, when Yu,Kimizuki and Yoichi got their cursed gears. Guren exclaimed that it was the first time he saw Shinoa being worried about someone else's well being. Also, Guren pointed or teased Shinoa about being in love with Yu made her uncertain, not because she liked him, but instead, because Yu actually changed the point of view Shinoa had towards the world. Instead of seeing a monochromatic world, she started to see a colorful world even if the world was a chaotic land with frequent battles and so on. Now, why do people claim that Shikama was the one who influenced her feelings? Well, now focusing on the real point of the story, this started thanks to chapter 66, with Shinoa stating how powerless she felt when it came to her feelings, and of course, back then Shikama was "free" to a certain extend, he managed to contact Shinoa and talk about her desires. Shinoa herself decided to ignore him. Later on, in chapter 72, Shikama appeared once again to bother Shinoa again about her feelings and desires, specially the sole wish of saving Yu or granting him the key to get Mika become human again. Shinoa knew that would be the nastiest trap of Shikama Doji, which is the reason why she got angry and decided to end the conversation with him. Returning with the question, Shikama never influenced Shinoa when it came to her feelings. It is to an extend that Shinoa started to become "human". But what do I mean with becoming human? As I mentioned before, I said that Shinoa was apathetic towards the world until she met Yu. Yu in fact, became her sun. Which is something Kagami tends to use to those who are warm, thoso who shine bright or manage to light up the darkness around that someone that needs to be saved. In Shinoa's case, she learned to trust, she learned to respect, tolerate and protect something important, which is her new family. This made her more human, to the point Shinoa became a self understanding person when it came to her squad. She knew when her squad was having a hard time, but of course, she needed to keep a strong mentallity in order to keep her squad sane. But again, why does Shikama need to be an excuse of her feelings? So far, we know he's a "demon", that managed to possess Shinoa totally but Shinoa herself never showed any sign such as lust for Yu, nor showed jealously, or a change of her demeanor. In fact, it turned the opposite, she was selfless, she never thought about being selfish but in fact, she thought about the well being of her squad and Yu's well being as well. Such as when she agreed to help him save Mika, also when Mika was about to be killed, she saved him. When Kimizuki wanted to save his sister, the whole squad promised to save his sister once they found a cure for Yu. Shinoa never rejected Mika nor wanted him to stay away,nor distrusted him. Which is why, many have a wrong impression on Shinoa's feelings. With all of this, what were Kagami's real intentions with Shinoa's feelings from chapter 66 until chapter 74? Well, that's easy to point out, Kagami wanted to explain with those chapters, that Shinoa was starting to grow (not in a romantic way, but instead as a character...with that said I don't mean about being weak nor being the lady in distress) Kagami wanted to point out that Shinoa had doubts about herself just like any other human being. OnS focuses a lot on what means to be human. Some vampires have those feelings of being human, one being the best example is Krul Tepes, she longs to save her brother Ashera from the first's grasp. Same case with Mika, he only wishes his brother/best friend to stop being self sacrificing for the well being of others, funny enough, Mika was the one who taught Yu about that. Mika was self sacrificing when they were kids, which is a complete irony. Returning to the last question, Shinoa made a resolution deep down, she did accept the fact that Yu became an important person to her, he taught her many things as they spent time with being a solid squad. That said, that's the reason why Shinoa decides to let Shikama possess her, because she perfectly knew that if she decided to fight, he would really kill or annihilate Asuramaru and Yu. That's also the reason why Shikama tells her in chapter 72 that she knows everything, but to a certain extend; which really helps the previous line to have a solid base. Well, that's pretty much it with this theory, let me know what you think! As I said before, none of my theories focus on shippings, if you feel like this theory focuses on a ship, it doesn't, it simply takes everything the manga has displayed so far. Category:Blog Posts